


Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream

by morning_coffee



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest, Unhealthy Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: She looks like his sister and it's fucking him up.





	Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



> Not quite a fill for your prompt, but it's where my mind immediately went when I saw the pairing.

 

She looks like his sister and it's fucking him up.

"Dude, she's an evil vampire bitch," Matt says when he notices the way Jeremy's eyes linger on Katherine. But that part, Jeremy can deal with. Courting death isn't new to him. He's always been attracted to people who could easily snap him in two and have no moral qualms to do so.

It's the doppelganger thing that freaks him out, the way she could easily pass for Elena, and what that say about him.

Across the room, Katherine tosses her hair and laughs. It sounds nothing like Elena. Small mercies.

 


End file.
